fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Does it Tate?
'''What Does it Tate? '''is an American animated television series created by Steven-Kun. It currently appears on Zap TV, a television network specializing in animated programming also owned and created by Steven-Kun. The series centers on the titular character Tate Acres, a fifteen-year-old ninth grade student who undergoes the everyday challenges of being a teenager and life in general. The original idea for the show came from a variety of sources. The primary source for the origin of the show was the imagination of it's creator Steven-Kun. Another source for the show's origin is the actual life of Steven-Kun. Tate and his family are believed to be loosely based off that of Steven-Kun and his family. Plot The series begins in what appears to be the Harlem neighborhood in New York City. Tate's father storms in the house and announces that he has just gotten a new job in a town called Yellowvale. When Tate's father is about to announce the state in which Yellowvale is located there is a gust of wind which causes him to fall and hit his head, rendering him unconscious. Tate and the rest of the Acres family then move to Yellowvale where young Tate quickly runs into challenges. Everything from neighborhood bullies to evil villains attempting to take over the town challenges Tate as he struggles to make it through the rest of his childhood. Setting The show is set in the town of Yellowvale which appears to be a peaceful middle-class suburban town with a diverse population and culture. The state in which Yellowvale is located is completely unknown and the town appears to be an Anytown, USA. The environment of the town seems to change to fit the situaiton and as such anything from palm trees, beaches, to snowstorms and volcanoes can be found within the town. The particular neighborhood in which Tate resides is known as Central and judging by it's name it is located towards the center of the town. The Central neighborhood appears to be one of the most diverse communities within the town of Yellowvale. The exact street on which Tate, his family, and the supporting cast of the show lives is known as Thundertrail Street. Characters The focus point of the show is none other than fifteen-year-old Tate Acres, an African American teenager who is just trying to fit in a new town. Tate's father, Jon Acres, is an accoutant who often goes on adventures of his own while Tate's mother, Kristie Acres, is a stay at home mom who holds the house together. Tate is the oldest of three children. The middle child in the family is fourteen-year-old Jackson Acres whose main goal in life is to become a rapper. The youngest child in the family is eight-year-old Lauren Acres whose goal in life is to do nothing but make her older brothers miserable. Tate appears to be the only normal person on his street and possibly even in the town of Yellowvale. Everyone else in the town appears to have something about them that makes them stick out. Next door to Tate lives Charley "Skittles" Van who is an aspiring rap artist and role model for Jackson Acres. Across the street lives the Fredricks, siamese twin brothers of the same name. Tate's local friends consist of Lawrence Crow who is a young boy with a long list of phobias, Rheneas Soi who acts the group's badboy, and Kevin Hernandez who is the town's young genius. The main adversaries of Tate include Oliver Small who is the neighborhood bully who also gets a joy out of beating up the other children, Albert the Cat who aspires to take over the town and enslave it's population, Nolan Navy who is a crooked cop who likes to frame others, and the biggest villain of them all: Timothy Avery who is the mayor of Yellowvale. There are many other recurring and minor characters who appear within the series as well. Trivia *The title of the show is derived from the phrase "What does it take?" with Tate's name in place of the word "take". *The show is also based off The Misadventures of Chase, a failed attempt at something similar. Category:Steven-Kun Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons